kingdom hearts rune
by Keys Of Fate
Summary: sora crash lands in planet transbaal where he meets the rune galaxy angels how will this go p.s. there will be a paring with sora and one of the rune angels sorry but i'm not telling ;


Author note:Before you read this you should know that there might be some miss spelling this is my first fan fic. Also Sora replace Kazuya in the galaxy angel since Sora is going to galaxy angel he will also do anime expressions as he has shown to do in the kingdom hearts it gonna be in galaxy angel rune such as Apricot and rest of the rune angel troupe not the moon angel troupe as in Milfeulle the other but they will be in kingdom hearts later in the Sora has all his abilities like sonic blade and ragnarok and though Sora has only visited the worlds as follows Halloween Town,Wonderland,Deep Jungle,Atlantica Traverse Town 1st visit. i plan on puting the galaxy angels in the rest of there quest later in the story.  
Finally I also have to say that Sora and all Disney characters belong to Square Enix and Disney respecfully and galaxy angel belong to broccoli.

in deep space in the cockpit of the gummi ship Sora and friend where heading back to Traverse Town when sora see a strange world. Sora say "whoa look at that." Donald and Goofy turn and see a huge green planet with 3 white ring on says "wooow!" Goofy says "gawsh do you think the king might be on that world?" Sora says in a Excited tone. "yeah Riku and Kairi might be on it to." Donald says In a confident tone of voice. "yeah let go." the gummi ship was heading to the new world.

meanwhile in another world while late in evening. in the in the living room dorm of galaxy angel the angel troupe enter after a day of finding lost technology. Anise who is exhausted complains to the group by saying. "man i'm so tired what time is it." Kuchen says cheerfull voice. "oh hello everyone." Mimolette says to replay to Anise.  
"it is 10:56." Anise says in a surpise tone. "WHAT you mean it almost midnight." Apricot says in sad tone. "i'm tired." Nano nano says to anise. "boss has been working hard nano-da." Lily says in a serious tone of voice. "we didnt know it would take so long." Anise says. "i say we call it a night." with that the angels head for their rooms to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in deep space Sora, Donald, and Goofy are flying the gummi ship to strange world when suddenly an alarm goes off. sora says confused. "whats happening."  
on the radar it shows 50 heartless ships heading for the gummi ship goofy shouts. "were under attack." the heartless ships were shooting the gummi ship left and right sora tell donald. "try to lose them we can't land until there gone." donald says in an irritated tone of voice. "i'm doing my best." donald was able to destroy 10 of the heartless ships in the battle but there were too many goofy announces. "Our ship is taking too much damage!" sora says. "we need to head for the escape pods." they heading down the hall to the gummi ship's

escape pods. donald say to them. "they should be able to get us to traverse town we should be able to get a another gummi ship there." donald and goofy gets in one pod sora gets in the other. as there pod launch they saw whats left of the gummi ship get blown to pieces as soon as there ship is destroyed the heartless left. then goofy says in relief. "looks like there leaving." donald replies. "thank goodness" sora let's out a sigh and says to himself. "i'm glad thats over." then suddenly sora pod was hit by a small meteor which sent him to the strange world. which causes both Donald and Goofy to yell at the same time. "Sora!"

meanwhile in the angel's dorm the girls were heading to there rooms to sleep when Nano nano see something out the window. she says to the others. "guys look nano-da." they all walk over to where Nano nano is and they see something falling from the sky Mimolette then announces. "ah it a shooting star ni." Apricot says in amazement. "it so pretty." then it crash in a forest near the city. Lily says. "it landed in the outskrits of angel villa." Anise says in a confident tone of voice. "hey let's check it out." Lily says confused "what a few minutes a go you were complaining how tired you were." Anise replies "i know but you never know there might be something interesting down there." Kahlua says in a cheerfull tone. "i agree anise there might be something down there."

Apricot says to them. "yeah lets go!" Lily who has no problem with it says. "alright let's go." Kuchen ask. "can i come too?" Lily says. "ok sure." after a few minutes of walk they see Sora's pod.  
Lily says in shock. "it not meteor it an escape pod!" Apricot says in curiously. "i wonder what inside." Anise says. "let's check it out." after she pries open the hatch of the pod she shouts in shock to everyone. "GUY COME OVER HERE NOW!" they rushed over to see what up and see Sora laying unconsciously on the floor they go over to see if okay Apricot ask Lily "is he ok"  
Lily answer "yeah i think so he just unconscious" Kuchen says "what do think happened to him" Lily replies "i dont know" Mimo says "let's take him back will ask him when he wakes up" everyone at the same time "alright"

in the morning Sora wake up on a couch in a strange room he says to himself. "where am i" then he hears a voice behind him. "oh your up." he turns around and see 5 girls 1 man (i don't know if kuchen a guy or a girl) and black floaing cat anise says to him.  
"your looking better." Sora says to angel. "oh hi how did get here." Lily says to him. "we found you in that escape pod when you crashed." Anise ask. "just who are you any the way?" Sora answer to them.  
"oh right sorry i'm Sora and you girls?" the angel begin to introducing themselves one after another Lily being the leader introduces herself first. "i'm lily caramel sherbet." Apricot quickly follows and says. "i'm Apricot Sakurada you can call me Rico." In a very polite and friendly way Kahlua says. "i'm Kahlua Marjoram nice to meet you." Nano nano then says to him. "i'm Nano nano Pudding nano-da." then With a huge cocky smile Anise suddenly says. "i'm Anise Azeat the best of the group." then Mimo says to Sora. "hi there im Mimolette and this is Kuchen Baum the manager of this drom." after being introduce Kuchen says.

"hello there." Sora ask them. "uh i dont mean to be rude but where i'm i?" Mimo replies "your in planet transbaal." then Sora says in curiosity. "planet...transbaal?" Mimo replies. "yes and were the rune galaxy angels were the protecter of transbaal." then Anise shouts. "hey!" Sora look up at and she says. "so where did you come from?" Sora remembers what donald told him about the world order and says in disappointment. "i can't tell you." apricot ask. "eh why not." sora says. "i just can't." anise says in an irritated tone of voice to sora. "hey we save your life so you should be able to tell us." Apricot says to Anise. "don't be mean Anise." Anise says. "but." Lily then says. "second lieutenant azeat that is not the way of the sword we don't force him to..." she was interrupted by Sora who says. "okay i'll tell you." Apricot says "are you sure Sora?" sora in sure in a cheerful voice. "of course shes right after all theres no harm

in tell in you if you saved my life after all." they all looked to Sora as he explain to them. "i come from another world." then the angels all say. "really!" Sora continues. "yes." Kahlua ask him in a polite tone "so what is your world like." Sora's expression turns to one of sadness as he says. "My home, it's been consumed by the darkness and the Heartless.." Kahlua who now wishing she had't asked says. "oh." Apricot replies with a sad tone of voice. "That is horrible!" Anise feeling curious stops the conversation and asks. "Wait! Back up, Heartless?" Sora continue to explains. "Creatures that are born from the darkness and consume people's hearts. and i am on a joruney to stop them with the keyblade." Lily cuirously ask. "the keyblade?" Sora replies. "yeah." then the keyblade appears in his hand then the angels say at the same time. "wow!" Kuchen say "my that amazing!" Mimo says.

with a anime sweat drop. "it a key sword?" Nano nano says. "key sword nano-da!" then Lily grabs the keyblade from Sora hands and says. "it not like any sword i've seen before." then Sora says to Lily after see she took the keyblade from him. "hey." then Anise take the keyblade from Lily and says. "it doesn't look like anything special." Sora feeling angry with a popping vein anime expression says. "hey give it back!" Anise with a cheeky smile says. "ha alright just take it back." Sora then smiles back and says. "dont need to." suddenly the keyblade dissappeared Anise hands and reappeared in Sora's then Mimo ask. "how did you do that ni!" Sora continue to explain to the angels about the keyblade. "well the keyblade chooses who can use it so only i can use it." kuchen asks. "so how did get in that pod." sora continues. "my ship got attacked by the heartless and i got separate from my friends when it was destroyed." then suddenly commander Isabella appear in the screen in the room

and interrupt the conversation and say. "i see how interesting." Lily say in a surprise tone of voice. "uh commander Isabella how long have you been listening?" Isabella replies. "the whole time." Sora asks. "who are you?" Isabella answer. "i'm Isabella Essence commander of the rune angel troupe." Sora says in a cheerful voice. "nice to meet you." commander Isabella says. "i have an assignment for you there has been a robbery spot at bank in transbaal city rune angel troupe deploy at once and stop them." they all say at the same time. "roger!" they rush out of the dorm sora follows them to the crime scene in transbaal city the angel troupe spot the robbers Anise says "hey you give up we have you surrounded." robber#1 "says if it a fight you then it a fight you get!" Sora interrupt. "hold it right there." they all turn to Sora right behide the criminals Nano says. "Sora nano-da." Anise says in a concerned tone. "hey what are you doing here."(just to let you know there are 10 robbers 6 with swords 2 huge buff guys and finally 2 with rocket launcher.) robbers#8 oh hey look we got us a kid wanting to pick a fight with us." Sora in a annoyed voice says. "who are you calling kid my names Sora!" robber#5 says. "well sora time to show

you what happens when you mess with criminals ATTACK!" robbers#1/2/3 slash at sora with there swords sora uses guard to block there attack, then counters with an ars arcanum combo, then he use sonic blade attack to knock them out, robbers# 4/5/6 charge at as they charged at sora he yells. "STOP!" incapacitate them with stopga then casts thundaga and knock out #4, then he uses a spell of blizzaga followed by a barrage of firaga spells and defeat #4/5/6, anise says to the other after sora defeat them. "wow he's really strong!" nano says in amazement. "sora awesome nano-da." then the two buff guys approach sora one if them says. "not bad kid too bad your winning streak ends here!" #7 try to ram his head into sora he uses guard to block his attack, after he's stun sora uses counterattack followed by blitz and defeats #7/8, does the same thing but this time sora use a stopga spell then says to himself. "this is to easy." then he uses a strike raid combo followed by a sonic blade attack to finish him off as he walk to the last two

the angel's watch as the thug's delayed reaction of being hit with multiple special attack. Lily says in a normal tone of voice. "he's alot stronger then i thought." Anise says. "that was AMAZING how did he do that?" Kahula says in a suprised tone.  
"oh my he's useing magic!" Anise say confused. "what do you talking about you mean that time stop thingy he was useing was magic?" nano say cheerfully. "magic nano-da." approached the last two thugs and said. "alright you two if want a embrrassing beating like your friends over there you better give up now!" #9 says. "you'll pay for this." they both start to load there rocket launchers. Apricot shout. "SORA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" #10 says "to late little girl." then they both say at the same time as they fire there rocket launchers. "DIE!" as there rockets launched Sora yells. "WIND" and quickly summons a aeroga spell that deflects the rockets back at them "aw man this is gonna-" the rockets hit them both hard enough to knock them out but not kill them Sora says to himself in

a confidence tone. "well look's like im done here." as he about to walk a way he hears a familiar voice. "hey wait." he turns around and see Anise and the rest of the angels. Anise say to Sora. "Sora that was amazing." Sora put both of his hand behind his and says with a cheeky smile. "heh thanks those guys were pretty easy." Kahlua aks. "my oh Sora where did you learn those kind of spell?" Sora replies. "Hmm to be honest I just kind of did. I never went through any special training or anything. I just sort of learned them in the middle of battle and stuff, you know.." Lily asks. "hey Sora do you have a place to stay?" Sora anwser "um no why do ask?" Lily replies. "well we could use someone with your skills in the rune angel troupe how would like to be a member of the rune angel troupe?" Sora replies. "really ok." Anise whispers to Lily in disbelieve. "umm Lily are you sure that Isabella gonna go for this?" Lily replies With a sweat drop and says. "uh i think i can maybe convincing her into let

him on the team." Apricot says to Lily in a cheerful voice "don't worry about it let just take him to the luxiole and explain how well he was in the arrest." Anise who has no problem with the idea says. "well alright then." on the luxiole the angels were seen talk to Isabella she finally says. "i suppose i could allow it." the angels with a surprised face expression says. "huh really?" commander isabella replies. "of course in fact the military actually knows all about the keyblade." sora who is now confused says. "what really how do you know that?" commander Isabella explains to Sora "well you see 10 years ago another come to transbaal before" Apricot asks "huh how come we didn't know about this" commander Isabella replies to Rico "well if recall this knowledge is forbidden talk about am i right Sora" after hearing commander Isabella saying that there not allowed to talk another world asks sora "eh is that true Sora" Sora with a small smile and his hand at the back of his head and sweat drop says

"heh some think like that" Isabella continues "but however after what the angels have told me it might be a good idea to have new keyblade wielder on the angel troupe plus your stuck here until you find your friends." Sora says in a saddened voice. "yeah i guess.  
"Anise says to Sora."cheer up Sora your now a member of the team you should be happy." sora says to anise cheerfull tone. "yeah i guess so." lily asks commander Isabella. "wait what exactly happen to the other keyblade wielder." Isabella continues. "i don't know i think the moon angel troupe might know what happened though." Lily thinks to herself for a few minutes and finally says. "alright come in girls let's head back to the dorm." sora who was annoyed by Lily comment says. "hey what's that suppose to mean" Lily who has completely forgot her new team mate says in an apologetic tone of voice with sweat drop anime expression "oh sorry Sora im just not use to you yet" Sora say in a polite tone of voice "oh that alright Lily" Lily smile at then says to everyone "alright let's head back to the dorm"

back at the dorm kahula and rico was seen giving sora a tour of the place they finally reach sora's room rico say's to sora and "this is your" sora opens the door to see a room that has a mirror, a closet, a big soft bed, blue wall paper and sealing fan a window sora proceeds to say "wow" kahula says to sora "please make your self at home" sora says "thanks guys" kahula and apricot leave sora then falls on his bed and sigh in exhaustion and thinks to himself 'Overall they aren't that bad, and I guess for the time being I really am stuck here. Oh well i wonder how donald and goofy are doing. 


End file.
